


Stuck here with you

by Estelle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Sara Ryder and the good doctor are stuck in an elevator. We all know how they'll pass the time.





	Stuck here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> Dear Lena, I know you've had a bit of a tough time, so here's a little smut treat to hopefully cheer you up a bit.

“Oh seriously?” Sara groaned when the lights flickered and the elevator came to a sudden stop. She knew that electricity on the Nexus wasn’t that consistent yet, but she did not have time for this.  
Frustrated, she punched the emergency panel and the other person in the elevator made an amused sound.  
“What?” She turned around, glaring, and was met with Dr. Carlyle’s grin. She had to admit that it was a good look on him, but then, just about anything was a good look on him, and… so not the place! She chided herself mentally and continued to glare.  
“This is a non-essential part of the Nexus. Might be a while till this gets fixed. Punching the panel certainly won’t help”, Dr. Carlyle explained, still sounding amused, and Sara sighed.  
“Then what do you propose we do?”  
Dr. Carlyle shrugged. “I’ve been stuck here five times now, I normally read patient reports or something. Though I gotta say, this time the company is a lot better than ever before.”  
He took a small step towards her, and Sara felt the corners of her mouth twitch.  
“Is that so?”, she replied coyly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. They had hooked up a few times now, and Sara loved playing innocent, always immensely enjoying his reaction.  
Just as she hoped, his eyes darkened at that and he took another step forward, crowding her against the wall, but not yet touching her.  
She loved these moments of tension, feeling the heat of his body close to hers, building the anticipation, but she made no move to resolve it, just smiled up at him sweetly.   
“So what are you gonna do with me, Dr. Carlyle? All alone, stuck in here?”, she teased, and he groaned.  
“You’re gonna be the death of me”, he whispered, already sounding hoarse, before he kissed her passionately, pulling her closer by the hips.  
Sara responded in kind immediately, pressing her body closer to his and weaving her hands through his hair.  
His hands roamed over her body, and she moaned when he started sucking bruises into her neck, his stubble slightly scraping her skin.  
“I want you so much!”, he groaned, before kissing her again, and she arched into his touch, feeling his erection through the layers of clothing, and deciding that it was high time that those got out of the way.  
She travelled her hands down his back and squeezed his butt, which earned her an amused chuckle, before moving on to unbutton his trousers and finally get her hands on his erection.  
Her slow strokes earned her a moan and then an impatient “Sara!”, and she grinned before kissing him again, and then pulling back shortly to quickly step out of her own trousers.  
His eyes travelled down her body, darkening further, and with a strength that surprised her every time, he hoisted her up against the wall, one hand under her butt, the other holding her wrists above her head.  
She moaned, locking her legs around his hips and pulling him closer, and finally he sank into her, drawing another moan from her lips, his eyes never leaving hers and drinking in her every reaction.  
Leaning his forehead against her, he began moving steadily, making her gasp with every deep stroke, and soon, nothing existed for her but the heat of his body, the movement of his hips, and his eyes staring into her soul, and she came with his name on her lips.  
Panting, they stayed like that for a moment, just breathing together, until Harry stepped back and gently set her down, but kept his hands on her hips.   
Smiling, Sara reached up and kissed him tenderly, before stepping back completely.  
Just when she was pulling up her pants, the elevator came to life again, and she had to laugh.  
“Well, thanks for helping me pass the time, Dr. Carlyle”, she remarked grinning at him cheekily.  
Harry winked at her. “Always a pleasure to be of service, Miss Ryder.”  
With that, they parted, both already looking forward to their next encounter.


End file.
